


Infected

by loz779



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loz779/pseuds/loz779
Summary: Angel Grove is slowly starting to repair from the destruction that Rita has caused, while the Power Rangers deal with the aftermath and juggling being heroes and teenagers. Meanwhile, the previous encounter Trini had with Rita Repulsa in her bedroom begins to manifest in a sinister way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for stopping by! This story takes place after the movie. Hope you enjoy. Comments and likes are always appreciated.

ANGEL GROVE, a once small blip on a map, was now the center of a worldwide media frenzy. Reporters from every reputable news network nationwide had flocked to the small fishing town to get insight on what was now called an Invasion. Grainy cellphone videos were the only proof that something extraterrestrial had taken place in the sleepy town, and while the residents of Angel Grove had questions on what exactly that giant, Gold Monster was, they were more curious on the five differently coloured heroes, who saved the town from an even worse fate.

Jason Scott looked down at the Angel Grove Gazette, which was placed on the kitchen table. The headline read: ‘Alien Invasion Destroys Small Fishing Town.’ He traced his hand over the low quality image of the MegaZord fighting Goldar. There were only four other people in Angel Grove who knew what went down that day, and even though there was plenty of praise for the five unnamed heroes in the articles, he couldn’t help but feel that if they had been more prepared for Rita Repulsa, the destruction would have been more minimal.

“You reading the paper? That’s a sight I thought I’d never see,” Sam Scott said as he entered the kitchen, making his way to the fridge and grabbing the last bit of orange juice.

Jason quickly pushed the paper aside. For the most part, he understood the attention Angel Grove was now receiving; after all, it wasn’t every day that something supernatural happens. However, it had come at a cost. With the destruction and uncertainty of what went down, Angel Grove was on lockdown by Government officials, and parents were hesitant to let their children outside. It frustrated Jason to know that the only people who were capable of stopping another invasion like this were essentially forbidden from leaving their homes for things that did not involve going to school.

“You ready for another Saturday spent in detention?” Sam asked, as Jason grabbed his backpack and put it over his shoulder. There were times where Jason could still hear the resentment in his father’s voice.

When Jason didn’t say anything, his father just shook his head. “Sometimes I feel like you actually enjoy spending your Saturday’s in detention.”

* * *

DETENTION, for now, was the only place the five Rangers could meet up. While the rest of Angel Grove started to rebuild, Billy was busy drawing out maps for the best, undetected route to Zordon’s spaceship. With the help of Zack, who was able to leave his home more regularly than the others, they were able to see exactly when the Government Patrol Guards would change shifts. With Zack’s information, he was able to calculate that they would have exactly 50.8 seconds to make it to the water undetected. This would definitely be another test of their newfound strength and speed.

The five of them huddled around Billy’s desk as he laid out a map that was marked with coloured lines, X’s, and other various markings that the rest couldn’t quite make out, but they all trusted Billy to lead them in the right direction.

“So, what’s the plan?” Jason asked as he looked at both Zack and Billy. Even though he was the designated leader, he realized that every one in the group had an important thing to contribute. He made it a conscious effort as the leader to lift morale and listen to what others had to say. To him, that was the only way to be successful.

Billy turned over to Zack. If there was anyone who should start talking about the plan, it should be him.

Zack cleared his throat, and in a hushed voice began to say, “What I gathered from by observations is that the guards start to change shifts at 9:30pm. It looks like they do it in intervals.”

Billy pointed to the map. “Which would give us enough time to make it to each blind spot before anyone catches us.”

“The real problem is the shift change by the water, which is where we need to go,” Zack added. “For some reason that has the most guards, and without getting caught myself I couldn’t look into it further.”

Jason put a firm reassuring hand on Zack’s shoulder. “Good work.”

“So to sum up,” Kimberly said, “Getting to the water is easy. Getting into the water is hard.”

“I estimate we have about 50.8 seconds to get into the water undetected,” Billy added.

“Okay. We should all meet at the site at 9:15. We need to be ready to go as soon as the first shift change occurs.” Jason looked at Trini who had been awfully quiet. “Will that be a problem for you?”

“You mean sneaking out of my house with my over protective, over bearing parents sitting downstairs in the living room and asking me to come out of my room every five seconds?”

Jason blankly blinked as Trini offered him a fake smile.

“Piece of cake, Boss.”

Kimberly stifled a laugh as Jason rolled his eyes, knowing how much it got to him when Trini referred to him as Boss.

Jason shook off Trini’s sarcastic comment. “9:15, see you all then.”

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by and reading!

BEFORE the attack on Angel Grove, the quarry was a restricted access area which security patrolled. Patrolled was a term that was used loosely, as Billy and his father had been going there without getting caught since he was a kid. Kimberly had even managed to evade the patrol cars to do back flips off one of the cliff’s edges into the cold water. It had seemed not to long ago that the five of them were able to gain access into the area without much of a hassle.

Now, security was at an all time high. Billy had worked it out that if they were all fast enough, and with their new found powers were, they could all make it into what he called blind spot areas, where a normal human being wouldn’t be able to see or reach them, until they were able to make it to the next spot.

With Zack’s Intel from his stakeouts, it was easy for the five of them to quickly slip by the first three rounds of guards. Zack was quite impressed with himself that he had actually done something that had helped the team. With his Mom being sick, he never really thought much about his long term goals, or if he would even make it out of High School. These last few nights of gathering information had him thinking about a career in Private Detecting.

 Jason put his arm up to stop the others from moving forward as they all crouched in the shadows behind a rock. Unlike their first time finding Zordon, Alpha-5 and the Alien spaceship, the jump into the water was not as steep, and Billy assured them that any splash made would mimic the sound of the crumbling rocks falling into the water to avoid detection.

 “It’s almost time,” Zack whispered.

 Jason nodded his head in anticipation. “Any minute now, those four guards will be getting replaced by another four.”

“And we’ll have exactly 50.8 seconds to jump down on that rock and into the water,” Billy added.

Kimberly found this quite exciting. Growing up, she was expected to do the girly things. She was forbidden from doing anything her father deemed to boyish, and instead was placed into things like dance, gymnastics, and cheerleading. The dancing, gymnastics and cheerleading were all very challenging sports, and it certainly gave her an advantage when she started training after being chosen as a Power Ranger. However, she could still feel the pride bellowing in her stomach when she landed her first successful punch at the Putty hologram, knowing her father would disapprove of her knowing Martial Arts. She could almost hear her father’s voice ringing in her head saying something along the lines of girls being girls and boys being boys, and for her whole life, up until the point where she cut her hair in the girl’s bathroom during a Saturday detention, she followed Society’s expectation of being the all American Girl.

Kimberly’s attention turned to Jason who was keeping watch. She imagined his life was a lot like hers. His father, she knew, had great expectations of Jason being this great football player at some college far away from Angel Grove. She pictured a young Jason throwing a football in the backyard with his Dad and she wondered if those fond childhood memories of playing catch with him were tainted by an ulterior motive.

Kimberly’s attention then went over to Trini. The smallest, and most aggressive member of the group was an odd one to figure out at first. It was only during their campfire bonding one night that Trini shed a little about herself. From what she could gather, Trini was struggling to come to terms with her sexuality, and that her parents would much rather have a daughter that was more like, well, her.

 “Get ready guys,” Jason’s voice rang, breaking Kimberly out of her thoughts. The five of them watched with anticipation, waiting for the Guards to make their way toward the entrance.

Trini’s hand suddenly went to her neck, the hairs on the back of her neck and arms rising, as a familiar cold grip clenched around her neck. The scars on her neck that were now since healed from her encounter with Rita began to throb, as if it was happening all over again.

“Something’s not right,” Trini unintentionally said out loud, which caused everyone to look at her

“Is everything okay?” Kimberly asked. Trini wasn’t looking at anyone of her teammates, and instead her focus was on the platform below, where the Guards remained, unmoved.

Billy turned his attention to what Trini was looking at. He couldn’t quite understand why Trini thought this was a problem, but it definitely affected his calculations of getting into the water.

 Jason sighed, as the time for the shift change had passed. How was he going to explain to Zordon their absence? He didn’t want to give him another reason to question his leadership. But keeping everyone safe and their identity a secret was key, and he’d make Zordon understand that.

Zack just shook his head, a look of disappointment crossing his face. “I’m sorry guys, I really thought I did good.”

“You did!” Billy and Kimberly both exclaimed simultaneously.

“We wouldn’t have gotten this far without your information,” Jason began to say. “My coach used to say that sometimes well thought out plays don’t always go as planned. Maybe we can find another route to the water?”

 Billy nodded his head. “It shouldn’t be too hard. This route was definitely the easiest and quickest way into the water, but with some time and Zack’s help, I think we can find an unsecured area to go to.”

Jason agreed, and there wasn’t much more they could do tonight. “We’ll each head home now. It’s unlikely we’ll be getting into the water tonight,” Jason said. “Stick to the blind spots and we should be out of here in no time.”

The four of them began to make their way back. Zack had said it was easier getting out than in, so no one was particularly worried about getting caught. As they began to head back, Kimberly was the first to notice Trini was not following them.

Kimberly turned back, shaking her head. “Guys, stop. Trini isn’t following us.”

"What is up with that Crazy Girl?” Zack asked as he began to follow Kimberly back to where Trini was.

Billy and Jason exchanged a look. Billy was more curious as to why Trini wasn’t following, and Jason was more concerned about his leadership abilities.

When they got back to where Trini was, they saw her perched near the edge of the rock. Kimberly wondered if Trini even know they had left, as she looked focused on something that wasn’t there.

With one hand still around her neck, Trini used her free hand to halt the others from coming closer.

“Trini,” Jason said in a hushed voice, “What’s going on?”

Trini stayed quiet as she removed her hand from her neck, as if the sensation she was feeling disappeared. She pointed, “That.”

At first there was nothing, and Jason wondered if Trini was on some sort of drug. He could tell the others were just as confused as he was. But then, there was a slight shift in movement, and the ground where the guards were standing started to slightly grow, and before the four Guards knew it, Rita’s Putties surrounded them.

Trini was the first one to morph into her armor, and before Jason could say anything, she had already jumped down to defend the Guards. Kimberly, Billy and Zack quickly followed suit.

There were a million things going on in Jason’s mind as he morphed and joined the others. As he watched Zack and Billy escort the Guards to safety, and saw Kimberly and Trini handle the remaining Putties effortlessly, he couldn’t help but wonder how he, as the Leader, didn’t sense there was trouble, but Trini had.


End file.
